But I'm Your Father
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: Yzak left Shiho and his baby daughter one year ago. He comes back to discover that Shiho kept their child a secret from the rest of the crew aboard the Voltaire, and that his daughter has no idea who her father really is… [YxSxR] [minor AxC, DxM, KxL]
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey! My latest story in type. Don't worry I'm still working on **_**No Escape**_**, I just happened to come up with this plot line, surrounding my fav anime couple, Yzak/Shiho. So R&R to tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

Summary: Yzak left Shiho and his baby daughter one year ago. He comes back to discover that Shiho kept their child a secret from the rest of the crew aboard the Voltaire, and that his daughter has no idea who her father really is…

**Yzak x Shiho x Rusty minor AsuCaga, K/L, D/M**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny DO NOT belong to me…even though I wish they did.

* * *

Prologue_

* * *

Dear Shiho,_

_I'll be back for you and Nami one day…just don't forget me._

_Yzak_

* * *

Shiho looked down at the piece of old, crumpled paper in her hands, as a few tears silently escaped her eyes. Her one year-old daughter slowly made her way towards her.

"Mommy…cwying again?" the little girl asked from her spot as she looked up at Shiho. Strands of silver hair escaped her red headband and almost teasingly swept across the girl's face into her lavender eyes.

Shiho just looked at her daughter in disbelief. "Nami, I thought I told you to always stay in our room," Shiho strictly replied to the young girl.

Nami looked down at her feet. "But mommy…" she started, "I-I juwst wanted to giwe daddy his biwthday pwesent. He'll be hewe whis year wight?" Nami sighed before showing Shiho a messily wrapped box.

Picking up her daughter, Shiho looked at her with glassy sad eyes, "Honey, daddy really wanted to be here…but the shuttle he's taking is running really late, and when he gets back, he's gonna have to take another shuttle to make sure he makes his next business meeting."

"Daddy has the wowst wuck ewer," Nami said sadly.

"Here, Nami. I'll just mail daddy his present after work tomorrow…okay?" Shiho smiled at Nami, before walking through the holographic wall that separated her and Yzak's rooms aboard the Voltaire, and taking her back into her bedroom. Nami nodded her head, placing the gift on Shiho's desk, before running off to play.

Shiho carefully opened the box, to find a paper chain "necklace" and a "drawing" of her, Nami, and Yzak…well actually it was more like, her Nami, and a crayon with an arrow pointing to the spot Yzak should have been. "Happy birthday Yzak," she mumbled before closing the lid and placing the box with the other presents in the closet.

**

* * *

AN: There you go, the prologue to __****But I'm Your Father..****. Don't worry, this story is actually gonna be updated pretty quickly, or at least for me…I hope. **

**Oo**

**Well, that's all for now. R&R pls. **

**

* * *

Preview of next chapter (well technically just a bit of dialogue):**

"**Feels good to finally be back aboard the Voltaire."**

"**Who…who are you?"**

"**You're a BAD man! Get away from my mommy!"**

"**But…but I don't know were the bathroom is…"**

"**She looks so much like you Yzak."**

"**Shiho baby come to papa."**

"**I'm the… he's the…"**

**Bet you have no idea who was saying what… v-v**


	2. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**AN: Hehehehe…I was right. I'm definitely gonna be updating **_**But I'm Your Father**_** quicker. Here's chapter one. Thing is though, I decided to spilt my original chapter one into two parts, so I only used the first three preview dialogues in this one.**

**PS: Sorry for any confusion with the way Nami speaks, she usually replaces R's and T's and V's etc. with the letter W! PM me if you want the chapter without the baby talk.**

**

* * *

**

Special thanks: To all my reviewers, especially Housenka for the first review…so far all your guess are right.

**

* * *

**

Summary: Yzak left Shiho and his baby daughter one year ago. He comes back to discover that Shiho kept their child a secret from the rest of the crew aboard the Voltaire, and that his daughter has no idea who her father really is…

**Yzak x Shiho x Rusty minor AsuCaga, K/L, D/M**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny DO NOT belong to me…even though I wish they did.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you? _

* * *

One year later… _

_SWISH! _The doors to Shiho's room closed as she left and headed towards the cafeteria, leaving just in time to miss…

* * *

"Feels good to finally be back aboard the Voltaire," Yzak Joule said smiling to himself, while walking around his ship and entering his room.

* * *

The _swishing_ sound was all that it took for Nami to spin around and face the unknown person entering _her_ daddy's room. "Who…Who awe you?" she asked carefully. 

Surprised by the voice, Yzak turned around to find a little girl crawling off his bed. "Um…last time I checked, I was the Commander of this ship," he frowned. '_Just what I need. The moment I get back on the Voltaire, there's some stupid kid here in my room. What the hell!' _he thought.

"I don't cawe who you awe! All I know is that whis is my DADDY'S woom! So get OUT!!!" Nami screamed at the man with all her might, praying that he'd get the message and just leave before her mommy came back.

"N-Nami…?" Yzak asked quietly in shock. His own daughter didn't even know him.

Placing her hand on something behind her back, Nami was about to attack the intruder when suddenly…

"YZAK!! Man everyone here on the Voltaire missed you like hell Yzak…Yzak…dude, why aren't you listening to me?" Dearka Elsman had yelled happily before running over to his best friend, only to discover that Yzak's full attention was on the little silver haired girl in front of him. "DAMN! Shiho's not gonna like this. How could you come back with a child?!"

Yzak just shock his head, "I didn't bring the kid back with me. I just found her here in my room when I came in."

"Right…and I'm the chairman of PLANTS." Dearka told Yzak doubtingly. "So kid, what's your name, and when did you daddy bring you on his ship?" Dearka asked, turning his attention to Nami.

"I told you GET OUT!" Nami screamed again, her violet eyes cold and merciless.

Dearka shrugged, "Look kid, I'm your friend. I'm an important person here at ZAFT. See…" Dearka pulled out his wallet to show Nami at picture of him at a conference with Yzak and Shiho about three years ago.

For a moment, Nami eyes had a look of fear in them as she yelled, "SWALKEW!!!" and ran under the blankets. _'What is that strange man doing with a picture of my mommy? He's got to be a crazy stalker after me! Gotta hide, gotta hide!!' _She thought as she hid, clutching a pillow for a shield.

_SWISH!_

Once again the door had swished open, as Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato entered the room. "Hey guys; heard Yzak was back," Athrun spoke nodding his head in Yzak's direction.

"Yup! And he brought a kid back with him!" Dearka told the two, while he pointed Nami out.

Noticing the scared look on the child's face, Kira turned towards Dearka and sighed, "Dearka what did you do? I'm mean the kid's clearly scared and I think you should know better than to scare a one year-old—"

"Two! I'm two yeaws-wold you…you…" Nami said angrily getting up from behind the blankets of protection.

"Now don't say things you'll regret kid." Athrun said raising his eyebrows. "Why don't we go find your parents?"

Nami looked down, "I-I don't know where my mommy is, and my daddy wisn't hewe…" She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Okay then, why don't we look for your mom?" Kira suggested as Nami nodded her head. "What's her name?"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss," Nami replied smiling.

"Yzak, you ass! You were supposed to have been in hiding for the safety of your life! Not getting Shiho pregnant!" Dearka yelled at his supposedly best friend.

"Dearka you're just as much of ass as Yzak! You're not suppose to swear in front of a two year-old!" Kira yelled.

Athrun sweat dropped, "You do notice you just did the same thing Kira."

"Uh…but…well…it was different." Kira mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, I have a pretty good idea where your mommy is. So why don't we go get her…" Athrun paused realizing that he didn't know the child's name.

Nami continued to smile, "Nami."

"Okay Nami. Let's go find you mother," Athrun said taking Nami's hand as the little girl continued to smile.

_Flashback_

"_Nami, if anyone opens the door when I'm not here, I want you to hide and not go with them if they tell you that they know where I am or that they're my friends." Shiho told her daughter seriously._

"_But you said that evewybody on the swhip was your fwriend and were good people." Nami frowned confused._

"_I did, but chances are that the people knocking on the door, snuck on the ship to take you away. Okay honey?"_

"_Okay mommy."_

_End Flashback_

Nami suddenly looked at Athrun, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak with a strange look in her eyes. She twisted her hand out of Athrun's grip and ran back towards the bed. _'So I'm up against'_ she looked at her fingers and counted, _'One…Two…Three…Eight…wait mommy said that eight didn't come after three.' _

Sighing she turned to Dearka and pulled out a gun, "You! What come aftew twree?"

"Uh four…"Dearka replied blankly. "Um…why do you have a gun?'

'_Looks like I'm up against three big kids, and one grandpa. That's four people total, and too bad for me one of them seems smart.'_ Nami thought eyeing Dearka suspiciously. "How many bullwets does it take to kill you?"

"Um…a million," Dearka replied blankly once again before striking a superhero pose.

'_Scratch that…they're all as dumb as cows!'_ Nami thought aiming her gun at Dearka's side and slowly pulling back on the trigger.

BANG!

The gunshot echoed through the room leaving four surprise co-ordinators, and one angry Nami, as the bullet barely missed Dearka.

"What the hell was that for?" Dearka yelled clutching his own gun behind his back.

'_Damn I missed, that means I only have two bullets left. I got to take them down two at a time…or maybe I'll leave one to question and let my mommy kill that person…ummm…the grandpa looks old enough to not give me any problems, I'll save him for my mommy to shoot."_ Nami thought evilly. "Swmile and be HAPPY that I missed. Next time you won't be so wucky!" She told Dearka and turned to point her gun at Yzak who had casually walked over to his bag to get something. "What's in the bag old man?"

"…" came Yzak's non-reply.

* * *

Hearing the gunshot, Shiho, who had been just down the hall with a tray of food for Nami, dropped the tray and ran towards Yzak's room. _'Shit! Whoever that was better not have f--- shot Nami! I'll kill them if they did!" _She continued to think as she skidded to a stop and open Yzak's room. "Whoever the f you are! If you shot my daughter you're gonna face a lifetime of hell" Shiho screamed pulling out her gun and aiming it at the closest person she could spot…Kira. "What the?! Kira you're shooting at a child…that I um…don't know!?!" She asked puzzled.

"Mommy! Mommy! These bad people are in daddy's woom!" Nami cried out to Shiho.

Athrun turned to Shiho, "Um…as Chairman of PLANTS and as your friend, I gonna have to ask you to tell your duaghter to put down her weapon and stop shooting at ZAFT personnel."

"Nami, listen to the man," Shiho said as Nami put down her gun.

"You mean I have to wisten to that bue-waired wass?" Nami asked her mother.

Shiho frowned, "Where did you learn that word Nami?"

"Fwom that cow!" Nami replied pointing at Dearka.

Dearka turned to Yzak, "You mean Yzak?"

"How am I a cow Dearka?" Yzak questioned annoyed.

Dearka shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well you see, you have white hair and you're wearing a black jacket…making you a cow in a child's perspective."

"It's SILVER hair!" Yzak and Nami yelled at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! You're such bwonde," Nami told Dearka while rolling her eyes. (AN: No offence to any blondes out there…just needed it for the moment.) "I mean, you're the weason why people made up that joke where there's a wundred people holding on a wope for their wives. Ninety-nine bwondes and one bwunette. To wave the other people, one person has to wacrifice herself, so the bwunette agwees to do it. The bwondes all start to wap."

"I don't get it…"Dearka trailed off, embarrassed at being out smarted by a two year-old when he was a ZAFT green coat.

Kira sighed, "The blonds all died because they let go to clap."

"Oh…"Dearka said realization dawning, "HEY! Are you saying all blonds are dumb?"

Nami shrugged, "No jwust ones wike you."

"Why I oughta…" Dearka grumbled raisng his fist.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you Dearka," Yzak spoke dangerously.

"Shut up Yzak! And let me teach this kid a lesson she'll never forget!" he retorted.

Nami's full attentions suddenly turned towards Yzak, as if the missing piece of the puzzle had fallened in place. "You're Yzak? You're Yzak?" she questioned.

'_Finally. Took her long enough to realize that I'm her father.'_ He smirked and placed an arm around Shiho's waist, "Yeah."

Shiho blushed before turning to say something to Yzak, but being cut off by the shrill scream coming from Nami. "You're a BAD man! Get away from my mommy!"

Taken back, Yzak took a step away from Shiho, and watched as Nami pulled out her gun once more and…

BANG!

The bullet grazed right past Yzak's head, narrowly missing its target.

"'What the F--- What the F---" Yzak yelled at Shiho. "Why the f--- does she have a f------ gun?"

Shiho just looked at Yzak, "Yzak, did you skip your anger management class?"

"Hell yeah!" Yzak screamed. "But you're avoiding the question Shiho! Why the hell does Nami have a gun?"

Shiho just sighed, "If I was going to keep her on the ship, she'd need self-defence, so I figured a gun was the best weapon to give her. Not like you'd know, since you left two years ago."

"Look Shiho…" Yzak started before.

BANG!

Nami had shot at the wall behind Yzak leaving a dent in it. "I wold you LEAVE ME AND MY MOMMY ALONE YOU WUMB WASS!!!"

Yzak looked at his daughter with surprise. "What the hell Nami? Put that gun away this instant!"

"WELL (HELL) NO!" Nami screamed back. _'I just used up my last bullet. Where in this stinking room am I suppose find a replacement? Well…if they think I still have a loaded gun, maybe they'll just leave.'_ The thoughts ran through her head as she pretended to aim her gun at Yzak once again.

As Nami was about to pull on the trigger, the door once again swished open, to reveal Cagalli Yula-Attha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haww.

Cagalli turned to Athrun, "Athrun! Did you forget? We have that meeting in half an hour." As she finished, she sent a glare to her twin brother, "And Kira, Lacus has been bugging me to find you."

Kira smiled at his pink-haired girlfriend before walking over to give her a hug, "Well I think Shiho and Yzak can handle this. I'm going," he continued and left the room with Lacus.

"Yeah, me too," Dearka said dragging Milly out of the room. "Oh and Shiho, you gotta teach your kid some manners."

"Let's go Athrun!" Cagalli yelled impatiently, watching as Athrun patted Nami on the head before turning to leave with his fiancée.

Shiho just looked at Nami as Yzak started to unpack. "Look Nami, if those people come back into daddy's room, you don't have to hurt them. They're actually my friends, all of them, even the three girls who just left with the guys."

"But mommy…"Nami whined, "They went into daddy's woom without your perwission."

Yzak smirked at Shiho, giving her this look. "Well, about daddy's room," Shiho started, "Mr. Yzak over here, is gonna be using daddy's room from now on."

Nami shot Yzak a glare, "But he can get his own woom! This is Daddy's woom!" Nami's stomach let out a low growl just as she was about to continue arguing.

"We'll talk about this later Honey, but for now I want you to just stay in your room, and I'll go get you some food," Shiho said before walking out of the door.

Slowly Yzak got up to follow, as he watched Nami pass through the holographic wall. _'I've got to talk to Shiho. Something about this just doesn't seem right.'_

**AN: There you go, chapter one of **_**But I'm Your Father**_**. As you can see Yzak and Shiho have a very violent daughter, but hey, that's their problem. R&R and tell me what you think. If you want previews, check out the previews in the prologue. **

**Oo**

**You guys should be so happy that I updated, because turning Nami's speaking into babyish language is sooo hard and takes pure concentration. (Would it be better if I didn't change it?)******


	3. Chapter 2: Wandering Questions

**AN: OMG! I'm soooooo sorry! It's been like what…half a year since I last updated this. To all my lovely readers: Please, please forgive me. This took me forever to write, and I've been really busy, and and and…and I'm sorry. Anyways, things are probably going to be just as bad since I have exams coming up after the holidays, but I promise to spend the rest of the time I have off to writing. Think of this chappie as a late Winter Holiday Present.**

**Anyways story timeline[But I'm Your Father the next chapter of this is something I want to write really badly, since I feel bad for not updating in so long, and because the next chapter is very very critical…so I'll try to have that written during the holidays. [Karaoke Truth having issues coming up with a song for Kira…need help with that, but aside from that, mainly all good here…planned time around the holidays [Love You Till The Bitter End Can't believe I haven't posted the epilogue to it yet…again a pretty critical chappie just because it's there to explain how everything works out. Aside from that though, it'll be a pretty fun chappie. [30 Night no exact timeline laid out for the one-shots. Um…but I do have the next one in the planning stage.**

**Well, here's your gift, the second chappie of BIYF…again, sorry for the long wait. Oh, and I decided to stick with using Nami's baby-talk, so if you have any issues with it or don't understand anything, just tell me via reviews or PMs.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: **Yzak left Shiho and his baby daughter one year ago. He comes back to discover that Shiho kept their child a secret from the rest of the crew aboard the Voltaire, and that his daughter has no idea who her father really is…**

**Yzak x Shiho x Rusty minor AsuCaga, K/L, D/M**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny DO NOT belong to me…even though I wish they did.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wandering Questions

* * *

Yzak quickly followed Shiho as she turned the corner on her way to the cafeteria. He needed to talk with her…he needed to know what happened while he was gone, why Nami didn't know him. Yzak's mind was filled with questions and countless of possible answers by the time he caught up with the rushing mother, standing in line waiting to get two trays of food. He smirked, watching her balance the two trays, before finally deciding to help Shiho out and grabbing the smaller of the two trays.

Shiho on the other hand didn't seem to appreciate the help. "Look I can carry the trays by myself. Thank you very much," she snapped, while trying to snatch back Nami's tray.

"It's okay Shiho…you've taken care of Nami for two years straight without much help from me. This is the least I could do for you and Nami," Yzak tried, while walking out of the cafeteria with the tray in hand, and heading towards his room.

'_Who the hell does Yzak think he is?! He fucking left for a year, and thinks he can just waltz back into my life, never mind Nami's which he's barely even been a part of.' _Shiho though pissed off. "Give me the tray Yzak!"

Yzak just pretended not to hear as he entered his room, and passed through the holographic wall. "Nami, here's your food."

Nami just gave Yzak a death glare before pushing the tray away, "Mommy swaid never wheat food fwom wangers, especially from BAD wangers wike you," she said calmly.

"Well your mommy told me to give you the tray." Yzak reasoned with his daughter, pushing the tray back towards her.

"Nuh-uh!" Came Nami's reply, as she walked away from the tray placed on the floor

Yzak frowned at the little girl walking away from him, and just as he was about to force feed her, Shiho walked in, anger seething from her. "Yzak! I told you! I don't need YOUR help!" she screamed.

Nami immediately rushed over to her mother. "Mommy! He wied to make me eat wat food," she whined, pointing at Yzak and the plate on the floor.

Shiho sighed, "Nami. It's okay, Mommy told him to give you that food because I was a little busy."

"Fine," Nami huffed, as she picked up the plate and sat in front of the wall.

"What is she doing?" Yzak asked curiously. To answer his question, Nami got up, pressed a small button on the wall, and watched as it slid open to reveal a home theatre. Yzak just stared at Shiho questioningly.

Shiho on the other hand just shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed. "If she was going to stay here, I needed to keep her occupied," she stated simply and started to eat.

"Whatever," Yzak said shaking his head. "So how have you been taking care of Nami all this time?"

Shiho shot Yzak a glare while pointing at the little violet-eyed girl. "I'll tell you later," She whispered under her breath.

Several minutes passed by, and the only sounds were the TV in the background, and the barely audible chewing. For a moment Shiho thought, Yzak was going to leave, as she watched him turn towards his room, but within seconds that moment ended. Shiho found herself staring incredulously at Yzak, who had suddenly sat down on her bed, and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. With a smirk on his face, he stole a tempura roll and popped it into his mouth.

Opening her mouth to protest, Shiho found herself biting into another piece of sushi. Looking at Yzak, she noticed his pair of chopsticks poised right in front of her face. Shaking her head, Shiho leaned in next to Yzak, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know it's not nice to steal things form other people," she said calmly, as she watched her daughter sitting on the floor comfortably.

"Yeah, but I'm your husband, so that makes things different," Yzak whispered into Shiho ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

God did she miss being with him. Smiling contently, she popped another piece of sushi into her mouth. _'Maybe it doesn't really matter too much that he was gone for so long.'_ Shiho thought to herself, _'I mean sure he didn't exactly tell me why he was leaving or when he'd be back, but there's time to tell me that now…God what am I thinking? He left! He frigging left me with __our__ one year old daughter. I had to spend a whole year watching her by myself. He disappeared from my life and Nami's. And as much as I miss him, this is wrong!'_ She decided finally, as she reached out for the last tempura roll at the exact same time as her commander. "Yzak, let go of the sushi," she said, eyes narrowing once more, as they both let go.

Yzak merely shook his head, "Who do you think I am woman? You know I only eat ZAFT's tempura rolls. The rest of their sushi is pretty much shit."

"So? I was the one who got the tray…and don't swear when Nami's in the room," Shiho retorted angrily.

"I don't care if you got the tray. I'm still eating the tempura roll!" Yzak gritted through his teeth.

Once again, the two reached for the same piece of sushi, only to notice that it was no longer on the tray, and that a pair of violet eyes had strayed from the television to look at Yzak and Shiho sheepishly.

"Nami," Shiho sighed while the little girl crawled up onto the bed between the couple.

Nami looked up into her mother's eyes before replying, "Well, I saw Whisker Yzak wake a piece eawliew, so I wought I could wake one woo…"

Shiho turned to glare at Yzak, in turn he only smirked. "Nami, Mr. Yzak…uhh…um…" Shiho mumbled as she racked her mind for a decent reason to explain why Yzak took her sushi. "Uh…Mr. Yzak asked me for the sushi, honey. I said he could have that piece. If you want some, you have to ask me first…understand?"

For a moment Nami paused to think about what her mother said. "I gwuess…but I still don't wike that cow!" she finally said, with a pout on her face, while strands of silver hair seemingly teased the view of her violet eyes.

Content again, Nami got up to sit on her mother's lap, while Yzak moved closer to Shiho, and placed his arm around her shoulders. For a moment he felt Shiho tense up, but slowly she relaxed as well, and leaned closer to him. The three looked like the perfect family, sitting together, watching TV, and eating sushi…what else could anyone ask for. _(AN: Awww)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami's Mind…

'_This feels good…just sitting here with mommy and Mr. Yzak. Sure I don't like him, well actually he's a cow…no an ass, from what mommy told me, but strangely enough it feels right to be sitting here with both him and mommy. Still, I wish he took his arm off mommy's shoulders. If he doesn't, I'll make a scene, but after a few more minutes just sitting here. Ooohhh…that's a lot of candy on TV…'_

Shiho's Mind…

'_Damn! Why did I have to fall in love with Joule of all people? I mean I'm pissed at him, and I still find myself relaxing at his touch. I thought I had more willpower than that…Heck I was a single mother for a whole year, and if that doesn't count for something I don't know what does! But it feels so right to be in his arms again, and with Nami nonetheless, yet, I still can't help but wonder if after everything, he'll still fit into our lives…it's too confusing…'_

Yzak's Mind…

'_Aahh…it feels soo good to be back on the Voltaire, and with both my wife and daughter. I missed Shiho like hell while I was gone; not being able to hear her voice, not having her by my side, only to wake up each morning to find that I was alone. It was the worst, but then remembering that I left her with Nami…I couldn't stand it. I'll never leave them again. Still though, I have no idea why Nami doesn't know me. I'm her father, I was there for a year after her birth, why didn't Shiho tell her about me…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality…

_Knock. Knock. SWISH!_

The thoughts of the three were interrupted at the sudden knocking on the door and the swishing of it as a green coat entered the room. For a moment everything was silent, as the green coat look upon the three questioning faces, then it clicked. It would take a moron to think that little silver haired, violet eyed girl wasn't Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss's _(A.N. cough Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule's cough)_ daughter, in the mind of the green coat, the whole image seemed to fit. The Commander was obviously involved with the Lieutenant, and well, the little girl must have been the result of something BIG. _'But DAMN she looks about one or two years old…how long have they been hiding her?'_ the green coat pondered to himself.

"Yes?" Yzak asked the green coat, annoyed that he'd ruined the moment.

Shaking his head, the green coat turned to look at Yzak, "We were just informed that Mrs. Ezaria Joule will be coming today."

"Well, go have the crew clean the ship up, and continue with their work," Yzak commanded.

Nodding the green coat turned to leave, but not before quickly remarking to his superior. "That's a nice little family you have there Commander," and with that he rushed out of the room.

Grumbling under his breath, Yzak got up. "Look Shiho, I have some work I need to go through and an inspection I have to finish before my mother gets here. You don't mind taking care of Nami for a bit longer, do you?" Yzak asked Shiho while pulling on his white commander's coat.

Frowning Shiho spoke up, "I have work too you know. My lunch break is gonna end soon, and I really should be back to the reports." _'This is stupid. Yzak comes back, and within the first hour with him, I'm already being asked to watch Nami…again. Nami needs a father, not just her mother; Yzak can't just leave me with her and expect that I have nothing to do,' _Shiho though silently to herself.

"Then what do you want us to do with her, while we're working?" Yzak retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"That's easy," Shiho replied, "I'll do what I always do." Smiling she turned to Nami who had moved off her lap to sit in front of the television once more. "Nami, mommy has to go back to work now. I want you to stay inside the room, and just play with your toys, okay?"

With a plain nod of her head, Nami walked over to mother desk, and pulled out a couple of colouring books. Shiho turned to leave, and as she passed Yzak she sent him a tiny smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Hours Later…

"Yzak!" Ezaria Joule called from across the docking bay, to her son.

"Mother," Yzak said looking towards her.

After a year of not seeing he son, Ezaria couldn't help but miss him. "It's been a long time. Why don't you show me around the Voltaire?" Nodding his head, Yzak started to show his mother around his ship.

For awhile, everything was going as planned. Ezaria's visit seemed to be going well, and the crew members managed to continue their work despite a newly added load from the Commander…that was until, Ezaria spotted a strange little mechanic. The mechanic was dress in the usual bright green uniform, but it was the height that startled Ezaria. The mechanic looked extremely short, and the uniform was obviously oversized for such a short person. As Ezaria was shaking the thought off, she bumped into a young lady chasing after the unknown mechanic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriallia rushed after Nami, as the little girl weaved in and out of the passing crew members. For the first time, Nami had dared to go against her mother, and actually leave her room; Milly having been the one Shiho called to take care of her, was now searching for the little escapee. Unfortunately, having been the born the daughter of two of ZAFT's best elite co-ordinator pilots, Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss-_Joule_, the task had been far from easy. Nami had more-or-less naturally developed many of her parents military instinct: having snuck away disguised with a newly loaded gun, running off with speeds a normal child would never be able to reach, and easily adapting to her current situation. Sighing Milly continued to chase after the girl, before accidentally crashing into ex-councilmember, Ezaria Joule. Looking up, the 20 year-old girl quickly lower her gaze, "Sorry Lady Jou- wait I mean Mrs. Jou- or um…ma'am."

Ezaria simply nodded her head in acknowledgement looking at the young lady curiously. "Do you work here?"

"Um…no ma'am."

"I see," Ezaria mumbled before looking at Yzak. "Yzak, sweetie, since when did you have such short mechanics?"

Milly winced, as Yzak looked at his mother questioningly. "What do you mean mother?" In response Ezaria just pointed at the little mechanic from earlier. Yzak's eyes widened as he looked from Miriallia to his mother, then finally to the little mechanic who was rushing through the room. Taking a mere moment to figure out the basics as to what had happened, he shook his head hoping that no one else would notice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami looked around the hanger with large eyes, staring up excitedly at the huge machines. People all around her were typing away and working at a fast pace to fix them; it was amazing. _'And to think this is where my mommy works,'_ Nami thought proudly to herself. Trying to imitate the other people, she walked at a quick pace hoping to cover more ground…she had to find it soon. It was then that she saw a regal looking lady talking to her "Aunty" Milly. Smiling she ran over and tugged on the lady's sleeve before innocently talking. "Exwcuse me Miss, but do you kwow where the bathwoom is?"

Ezaria looked down at the mechanic intrigued…it was a little girl. Crouching down to the child's level she spoke, "Honey, where are your parents?"

Nami looked away upset, "I…I don't kwow…but I can't whined her, and I need to go to the bathwoom rweally, rweally, _RWEALLY_ badwy!"

Milly frowned picking Nami up before shooting Yzak a knowing glance, "You get _her_, I'll help Nami find the nearest bathroom."

A couple of minutes later, Nami and Miriallia reappeared; Nami smiling madly, now that her "mission" had been completed. With confidence, Nami walked right up to Yzak and Ezaria just in time to catch Ezaria yelling at her son.

"Yzak tell me…why the hell is there a child on your ship? Better yet, why is there a _parent-less_ child aboard your ship?! You're crew is getting sloppy! ZAFT is not a place for a little girl to be running around in. It's dangerous…what if she found a gun or if a random prisoner decides to use her as hostage? Tell me Yzak, what the hell were you thinking letting her stay here?" Ezaria continued to yell, her voice escalating, not caring that random crew members had become spectators.

Confused, Nami tugged on Yzak sleeve despite Miriallia's protests. "Um…grandpa, what is the pwetty lwady talking about?"

"Grandpa…grandpa…you just called me 'grandpa'."

Nami looked up at him defiantly, before suddenly being picked up.

Yzak smirked at his daughter in his arms, "Well then, I'm just gonna have to punish you, now won't I?"

A hint of fear flickered across the Nami's violet eyes, as her defiant look changed to one of question. Then in one swift movement she was flying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite everything, Milly couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. There was Yzak, repeatedly tossing his daughter lightly in the air before catching her, and Nami, a precious little girl, laughing at her newly discovered entertainment. It was quite the sight indeed, something most people never thought they'd live to see: Yzak Joule playing with a child. _'Then again, she's his kid. He's obviously attached to her, so this should be normal,'_ the brunette mused as she continued to watch, right until she felt a sharp poke directly below her ribcage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho shook her head, walking into the middle of the scene. _'And this is why Nami is suppose to stay in her room. She's drawing way to much attention to herself…I guess I better start packing, or at least figure out a way to explain all this to my other superiors.'_ Walking right up to Yzak, she stretched out her arms, "Give her to me Yzak."

Recognizing, the voice, Nami turned her head towards her mother, "MOMMY! Look mommy, look. I'm fwying!"

Shiho sighed as Yzak passed Nami to her. "That's nice sweetie, but didn't you promise mommy that you'd stay inside your room? You shouldn't be out here."

"But…but I don't kwow where the bathwoom is. I needed to woe (go) swuper-wuper, rweally, rweally badwy," Nami replied with a pout.

"You could have used the bathroom in the room."

"I would of, but I wought I wasn't allwowed where wanymore. Remember you waid it was Mr. Yzak's woom, and if the bathwoom is in his woom, I can't wose (use) that one. See mommy, I had no choice…unwess you wanted me to wiss in my pants," Nami continued.

At the choice of words, Shiho looked at the girl in her arms seriously, "Nami where did you learn that word?"

"Well…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Nami poked her head from outside the bathroom. "Okay, Auntie-Wantie Milly, I'm wone, we can go whack now."_

"_Okay," Miriallia agreed. _

_The two turned towards the direction they came, when the brunette heard it. At first it was barely noticeable, but the voice slowly got louder, as she realized who it was. _

_Thinking quickly, she turned back towards the violet-eyed child. "Nami, why don't we play a game of hide-and-seek first?"_

_The girl's eyes quickly brightened, as she ran to hide in behind the bathroom doors. Miriallia calmed herself down watching the figure draw nearer._

"_Hey Milly," Dearka greeted happily. "Whatcha doing?"_

"_Uh…nothing really."_

"_Cool," Deakra said nodding his head, "Well I'll see ya around."_

_Milly smiled genuinely, "Yeah."_

_Dearka grinned, before turning down the hall towards the bathroom._

_Realizing that Nami was still hiding behind the door, Miriallia suddenly grabbed Dearka's arm, "Wait, where are you going?"_

"_The bathroom."_

"_You really don't want to go in there."_

"_And why not?" Dearka asked skeptically. When the brunette didn't respond, he continued, "Seriously Milly, unless you want me to piss in my pants, I've got to go."_

_Thinking quickly Miriallia shouted, "The toilet in that bathroom broke!"_

"_Ooohh… thanks Milly." With that Dearka headed towards the next closest set of bathrooms._

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEEEAARKA!!" Shiho screamed angrily.

"Yeah," Dearka said emerging from the crowd.

"What are you trying to teach her, you idiot?!" Yzak yelled.

Dearka just looked at the two angry parents, "Nothing."

"ELSMAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezaria watched with interest as Dearka got yelled at by Yzak and Shiho, while the little girl in Shiho's arms played with her silver hair…wait _silver _hair. _'Only Joules have silver hair. But if she said that Shiho was her mom…that can only mean…' _Ezaria's eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh Yzak, you finally fulfilled your mother's wishes."

At that, the entire room went silent, as Yzak turned questioningly towards his mother. "Excuse me mother."

"You have a daughter! I have a GRANDDAUGHTER!" Ezaria shouted in pure delight.

Nami looked at her mother confused, while Yzak just smirked smugly at his wife. Shiho on the other hand had a look of pure trauma on her face. "Wait, Mrs. Joule–"

"Call me Ezaria," Ezaria told her with a smile, "especially, if you're my daughter-in-law…or is future daughter-in-law."

Shiho shook her head desperately, "No, you're mistaken. Nami isn't Yzak's child."

"She not my what?!" Yzak yelled looking at Shiho.

"No you're the one mistaken, Ms. Hahnenfuss, or should I say Mrs. Joule. Only Joules have silver hair, it's a special trait." Ezaria then turned to her son, "she looks so much like you Yzak."

Nami struggled to get out of her mother's arms, "Mommy, you're squishing me. Wet me go, I want to talk to the pwretty wady."

"Nami."

"But mommy!" The little girl whined, before finding herself being pulled gently away from her mother.

"Is that better sweetheart?" Ezaria asked.

Nami just nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you…uh…"

"Grandma…you can call me grandma."

"Thank you grandma!" Nami answered happily before giving her a hug.

Shiho was quick to pull her daughter away. "Nami, go back to your room."

"I don't wanna!"

Shiho looked down at stubborn, little Nami. "Go."

"I'm not gonna."

Ezaria picked her granddaughter up, "If she wants to stay, I think she should. I'm actually really interested meeting my grandchild. Why you and Yzak chose to hide her for so long, I'll never know."

"She's not his child."

"Don't deny it. She's obviously like both of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The violet eyes, the silver hair, the stubborn attitude, the defiance…must I continue?" Ezaria smirked, feeling that she had proved her point.

Shiho shook her head, "Nami got those traits from her father."

"I know…from Yzak."

"No, her father is not my commander," Shiho stressed.

Ezaria raised a brow, "Then who else could her father be?"

Shiho's eyes widened, "Um…you see…he's…ugh…"

Seeing her mother's discomfort, Nami chose to speak up, "My daddy is always rweally busy. Mommy says I haven't seen him in over a ywear now. He left for a super wong work thingy. Mommy said that I'd see him soon."

"Really…sounds about right, now doesn't it Shiho?" Ezaria said smugly.

Shiho just shook her head desperately, the crowd surrounding her purely intrigued at the new information.

Yzak on the other hand just looked on deep in thought. _'I'm Nami's father…why the hell did Shiho not tell her? I know Shiho has a ton of pictures of the two of us together, so there's no excuse. What does she think she's doing denying that I'm Nami's father…unless I really NOT. No, that's not possible, I was there when Nami was born. I know for a fact that I'm the only guy Shiho has ever slept with; I mean I am her husband. So why the hell is she denying everything?!'_ Opening his mouth to say something, Yzak was interrupted by a new face suddenly pushing past everyone.

"Hey people! I'm back!" Rusty Mackenzie with a huge grin on his face, before facing Shiho, "How's my angel?"

Before Shiho could reply, Nami pried herself away from Ezaria and ran up to Rusty. "DADDY!!!!"

Rusty cast the little girl hugging him a look of pure confusion, "Who the hell are you?"

Within a mere second, Nami pulled away with a look of hurt on her face, "Don't you remember me daddy? I'm yours and mommy's daughter, Nami."

At this Rusty's eyes lit up, as he looked between Nami and Shiho. _'I know I never slept with Shiho…but if this girl claims to be __our__ daughter…what the hell, why not!'_ Smacking his head gently, he lifted his supposed daughter into his arms, "Sorry about that sweetie, I didn't recognize you for a second. You've gotten so big, what happened to my little baby girl?"

Nami smiled happily, "She grew a ywear wolder."

"Oh, now I see," Rusty said quickly taking on the role. "Well, daddy's really sorry that he was gone for so long. Some mean people tried to hurt him," Nami's eyes widened in fear, "but it's okay now. I'm all better, and you know what, one day, I'm gonna take you to meet the people that saved me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You're gonna have a lot of fun; they're all really nice, and I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Mommy, did you hear that? Daddy's going to take me on a trip!" Nami squealed. "Let's show daddy our woom mommy!"

"Yeah," Rusty said liking where all this seemed to be going. "Shiho baby come to papa."

For a moment Shiho seemed at a complete lost, as she looked at her husband, Yzak, and Nami's mistaken father, Rusty; that moment though pasted as quickly as it came. Making up her mind, she walked away with Rusty and Nami, but not before giving Yzak a pained glance.

From his spot Dearka just looked at his best friend, while the crowd started to thin. _'This can't be good.'_

'_Yzak just lost everything…and that Rusty guy magically got it all. Shiho's going to have a lot to explain…' _Miriallia thought shaking her head.

"Yzak, I'm so sorry," Ezaria murmured to herself.

Yzak stared in the direction Rusty, his wife, and his daughter had walked off in at complete lost. "But I'm the…he's the…"

* * *

**AN: There you go! I finally updated…anyways next chappie is going to be mainly all explanations. You know: How Shiho managed to take care of Nami, Why Nami thinks Rusty is her father, Why Rusty is alive, the so-called families' relationships…etc etc. That type of stuff, so it'll probably be a long chappie. Wish me luck figuring out how to word all those thoughts. XP**

**Ohh…and before I forgot, celebrate because this is the longest chappie I've written throughout my course of time here on So R&R please, ask questions, leave comments…it's all good.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS (Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, etc.)!**

**SF4Life**


End file.
